It Was Meant For You
by phantom'slover28
Summary: Based off of the 90s phantom. Christine is out with Philippe after her performance at the Bistro when she realizes her feelings are toward someone else, her mastro. Rated M for reasons. Started as a one shot but I may continue.


**_So this started out as a one shot but I'm thinking about continuing it but I'm not sure yet. Read and let me know what you think in the comments my lovelies. ;) _**

* * *

Christine loved being around Philippe. He reminded her of the simple times of when she was a girl. When she was with him she felt so close to the memory of her father. After she sang he had taken her out to a river in the woods; they laughed and they talked of old times, then Philippe took them back to shore. As he tied up the boat Christine walked into the woods and for a moment lost herself in a fantasy of how her maestro would react when she told him of her success. She smiled at the thought then Philippe came up behind her and touched her shoulder gaining her attention. Christine smiled at him and he returned her smile. Then he did the most unexpected thing or at least unexpected to her. Philippe kissed her. Christine pulled away and looked at him realizing she had been leading him on. She stuttered for a moment then said "I'm, I'm sorry. This, this was a mistake." Then she began to walk away.

It surprised Christine in a way that she felt nothing when Philippe kissed her. Philippe caught her by the arm. "Christine," He said.

"Philippe, please. I'm sorry but I shouldn't be here. I have to go." Thoughts going to her maestro. Philippe didn't know what to say, but he did as she asked and took her back to the opera.

"Is it someone else?" He asked as she left the carriage.

She turned to him "I'm sorry." Was all she could say, then she turned and quickly went to her room locking the door behind her. "Maestro!" she called rushing to the secret door. "Maestro!" She called again coming into their practice room but he wasn't there. She wanted to cry. Her success was supposed to be spent with her teacher not Philippe. She sat at his piano and began to cry. "Oh Maestro. Please forgive me." Christine sobbed. She sat there for a few moments trying to stop her tears and secretly praying _he _would appear and comfort her, but it never happened. He didn't come. When she had calmed herself down she went to her room and found enough energy to change into her nightdress.

Then Christine heard a knock on her door. She knew that her maestro wouldn't use that door and he was the only one she wanted to see at the moment. So she sat on her bed and she waited hoping he would come soon. The knocking came again but Christine did not move fearing it would be Philippe with questions that she didn't want to answer. Then again another knock. Christine was tempted just to shout 'go away', but then a voice came along with the knocks. "Christine." Carlotta's voice called. "Christine I know you're in there. Let me in please I wish to speak with you."

With a sigh and a small eye roll Christine went to the door and unlocked it. She opened it just a little "Please Madame." She said in a fake horse voice acting as if she didn't feel well. "I cannot speak at the moment. I just wish to sleep." Carlotta wasn't sure what to say. Only a few hours ago did this girl sing perfectly and beautifully, but now all of a sudden she can hardly talk.

Carlotta didn't believe that Christine was sick; honestly she thought perhaps Christine was hiding a lover in her room, or more specifically the Count De Chaney. So she simply gave a huff and said. "Very well. But I expect to talk to you first thing in the morning." Christine nodded and shut the door locking it back.

She turned around and leaned on the door sighing wanting to cry again. She started to walk back to the bed then she saw _him_. She simply couldn't help herself when she rushed to him putting her arms around him while sobbing. Erik stood frozen for a moment not sure what to do. "Oh maestro! I'm so very sorry!" She cried. Erik very slowly put one arm around her waist and cradled the back of her head with his other hand. "I should have been with you after tonight not the Count. It was a success and I should have been here with you."

The words he needed to say pained him but he hated himself for making her cry. He knew it was his fault and he knew he could fix it with a few simple words, but they were simple words he hated. "Christine," He said with a bit of a sigh "You're not mine." He said at last. "It is not my choice who you are with after a success."

She sniffled as she pulled away "What?" The look in her eyes was a look of heart break. She shook her head. "No." Christine said. "You, you can't just say that."

"Christine," he began.

"I want to be yours." She said. He stared at her in disbelief. "I do I mean it. The Count kissed me tonight, and it felt wrong, because my only thoughts of a kiss, were a kiss given by you." Erik was frozen he didn't know what to say. "I didn't want him to kiss me, but when he did, I thought of you."

"Christine, I don't know what to say." he finally answered.

Her eyes wandered to his lips. "Why must you say anything?" she whispered coming closer to him. Christine gently touched her lips to his. There was something there, a spark, she could feel it. In the very back of her mind she wondered how she had fallen for a man she knew so little about. She didn't even know his name but she knew that she loved him. Christine knew that he felt it too, and she felt him very gently kiss her back. She could since that he was unsure of what he was doing but she truly didn't care because it proved in a way that he loved her too. Christine pulled back some and their eyes met. "This was meant for you. My first kiss. It was meant for you." She whispered.

Erik was stunned. It was all so fast so sudden. When he saw how upset she was after not celebrating her victory with him he had every intention of letting her go and breaking his own heart he always knew it would happen one day. But now, now _Christine_ had changed the game. Erik had wanted her for so long and for some reason he actually had to think about taking what she was offering him. Finally regaining his composure he reached his hand up and stroked away her lose blonde strands looking her deep in the eyes making her knees go weak. "You're right." He whispered "Sometimes words aren't enough."

"Do you know what is enough then?" She asked already knowing the answer.

Erik smiled and nodded "This." He said simply taking her tight in his arms and kissing her hard. Christine found it a little odd that she didn't care how roughly he kissed her she actually found that she enjoyed it. Christine kissed him back putting her arms around him and letting her hands play with his light brown hair. Erik pulled back and whispered out of breath "I want you Christine."

"Well what's stopping you?" She asked kissing him "Make love to me Erik." She whispered. Erik smiled kissing her with everything he had in him. They fell back onto the bed they broke away only for a moment so they wouldn't be on the edge, then they were back in each other's arms. Christine quickly stripped Erik of his jacket and moaned at how his hands felt running over her body. Erik slowly kissed down her neck as his hand reached the hem of her dress and found the skin of her leg. His hand went under her nightgown bunching it up as he went along.

Her breaths came in gasps and she couldn't help the smile that played on her face as his hand got higher. "Do you still want this?" He whispered in her ear.

"Yes maestro. More than anything."

Erik let out a happy sigh then whispered "Erik. My name is Erik."

Christine looked at him and smiled "You have a name." She said "Erik. It makes it all more real." Erik shivered at how his name sounded when she said it. "I want this. I want you Erik."

He smiled at her and whispered "Very well." then kissed her again and he could feel her smiling. Christine tugged his shirt over his head and tossed it on the floor, then Erik lifted the nightgown over her head and stared at her reviled body. Christine had never considered herself beautiful not even now as Erik stated at her with adoring eyes. She put her arms over her breasts to hide herself from him. Erik shook his head and kissed her lovingly "You are the most beautiful creature I have ever laid eyes on." He said kissing her again "Don't hide from me Christine." Very slowly she warmed up to the idea that Erik thought her beautiful, and very slowly she moved her arms away from her body to his.

Erik kissed her the way he had only ever dreamed of kissing her. He kissed as if she was his and he had to keep telling himself that she was his he was making her his. After tonight she would always be his no matter what. Erik moved his hand down her neck and slowly to her breast. He listened to Christine moan as their lips broke apart. Erik never thought that anyone would actually ever enjoy his touch but here Christine was moaning and begging for more. "Erik, please." She begged in a whisper not truly knowing what she was pleading for, but the words seemed so right because she didn't care what Erik did as long as he didn't stop touching her.

Erik smiled at her as his hand went lower and removed her underwear. She couldn't help but let out a small gasp as his cold hands touched her. Erik couldn't help the moan that escaped his lips when he felt how wet she was, and he was in love with the fact that it was because of him. "Do you truly desire me Christine? Oh, what kind of question is that when the answer coats my fingers." He said making her gasp with each stroke. Christine whispered his name again sending a shiver down his spine hardening his manhood even more. Erik began kissing down her neck slowly slipping two of his fingers into her.

As Erik kissed her breasts Christine bit her lip and smiled a bit. She once had a dream like this and now it was real. She had always loved her mistero and it overjoyed her now that she knew he felt the same. The way he touched her and every word he spoke had such love in them. His lips traveled down her stomach until he reached her intamate place. Christine gasped and moaned louder slipping her hand into his hair. In gasps she begged him not to stop and he obeyed. Erik doubted that he could stop even if she commanded him to. Christine was so sweet on his tongue, and as he explored her wet folds his fingers picked up speed. She was so close to climaxing and was doing her best not to be loud in fear someone would hear them. Christine knew that the last thing either of them wanted was for rumors to be spread throughout the opera about them. She also knew that if someone heard they would assume it was the Count in her bed, and Christine was almost ill at the thought. Erik showed no mercy in pleasuring her and she loved it.

Christine turned her head into the pillow and cried out as she reached completion. Slowly Erik pulled away and watched her try and catch her breath. She was so beautiful. With her eyes clouded with desire she looked at him. "Please don't go Erik." She said after a moment.

Erik leaned down ans kissed her lips. "I'll stay as long as you want me." Christine smiled sweetly at him and closed her eyes wraping her arms around him. After a moment of just holding each other Christine kissed Erik. He kissed her back with such passion that Chrsitine was a little surprised.

She let out a small moan when she felt his hardened manhood. Christine pushed against Erik until he rolled over onto his back, then Christine climbed on top of him. Erik was surprised at her boldness, but then again Chrsitine was as innocent as everyone thought. She bent down and kissed him, her hands roaming his chest and stomach, then pulled away only a few inches and whispered, "It's my turn to pleasure you Erik."

Christine kissed him again as her hand went low to cup his hardened self causing him to moan against her lips. Then Christine began to stroke him which drove him mad with want for her. Her lips moved to his neck then down his chest and stomach, as she laid each kiss Erik watched her intently, then she stopped when she reached the hem of his pants. Their eyes met and for the first time since he had met her Erik saw wickedness in her eyes and that sent a wave of desire through him. Christine removed her hand and kissed his swollen manhood through the barrier of his pants making him moan loudly. With a sly little smile Christine sat up and undid his zipper, sliding both pants and underwear off of him. As Eriks clothes joined the rest on the floor Christine went a little red staring at his manhood. She had never really seen a man fully unclothed before and she was glad Erik was her first, and she hoped her only.

Slowly she brought her hands to his erection and began to stroke him. Erik moaned at her action, then after a moment Christine leaned down taking him in her mouth and that was his undoing. Erik closed his eyes surrendering completely to her moaning and gasping at the feeling of her hands and mouth on his manhood. It felt like a dream to both of them. Erik couldn't believe that his angelic Christine was pleasuring him in such a way, and Christine couldn't believe that her mastro was here with her now giving her such thrill as she pleased him. It wasn't long before Erik climaxed with Christine's name on his lips.

As Erik caught his breath Christine wipped her mouth, then crawled up next to Erik. When he finally came to his senses he felt a weight on his chest, when he opened his eyes he saw Christine laying on him, and he smiled. Bringing one arm around her they laid there in comfortable silence for a long while. As Erik gently stroked her arm he thought. "Christine, are you awake?" He whispered.

She smiled and replied. "How could I even think of sleep when I'm in an amazing dream right now?"

Erik smiled. "May I ask you something? Its some what ridiculous, but I want to ask it."

"You can ask me anything Erik." Christine said.

"How do you know what you do about this? I mean, I grew up here listening to stage hands and ballerinas talk about it, but you," He ended with a laugh that she knew meant he didn't expect that.

Christine giggled a little. "I grew up on the streets of France Erik. One tends to hear a thing or two, and regrettably see some things too." She said with a frown as she remebered moments where she would see men with unwilling girls in allie ways, and always fearing she would be next.

Erik laid her down and rolled over on his side to see her. He stroked her hair then kissed her. "As long as I am with you, you will never have to face that again." Erik vowed and she smiled.

"Can I ask you something now Erik?" He laughed a little and nodded. "How do you know that you're in love?" She reddened a little.

Erik smiled at her sweet little question. "Who do you think you're in love with might I ask?" Fearing for a brief moment it wasnt him.

"I think I'm in love with you Erik." Christine reddened even more. After she said it her eyes went away from his, she suddenly became very interested in his skin.

Erik placed a finger under her chin smiling his sweetest smile. "And if I were to say I love you in return?"

Erik didn't think it possible for her to get redder but she did. "I would be both the happiest and most fortunate girl in the world." Erik chuckled a little and stroked her hair, then unexpectedly Christine kissed him. "I like hearing you laugh, and seeing you smile." She said inches from his lips. "I don't want you to leave." She whispered.

"Then tell me to stay." He whispered back.

"Please stay here with me,"

"As you wish my darling." Erik kissed her again and as Christine put her arms around him they heard the giggling of the ballerinas and chorus out in the hall. Erik broke the kiss and looked at the door.

"It's locked don't worry," Christine said. "Besides, they never bother with me anyway."

Erik looked back at her. "That both fills me with anger and joy. Anger because none of them see what perfection they have in front of them."

Christine blushed. "I am nothing near perfect."

"Oh, but you are. The way I see it, you are as close to perfection as this world will get, and perfection should be reconized." Christine smiled with the blush still clear on her face. "But it fills me with joy as well because that means I get you to myself at times."

Christine giggled. "I would rather be in a voice lesson with you than with them. But I will admit, I do perfer this to any music lesson." They laughed and Erik kissed her.

They heard the girls outside the door giggle again then started talking loudly about her performance. Some things they said were nice but they said it in a very sarcastic tone, others said horrid things about her. Christine wanted to crawl in a hole and disappear. She normally didn't care when they said rude things, but she didn't want Erik to hear them and think her performance bad. Chrsitine didn't want that shame; she didn't want Erik to thimk she lied about her success. She turned away from him facing the wall and closing her eyes wanting it to be over.

Erik had been staring at the door knowing every word was a lie, but when he looked at Christine he wanted to kill them all. "I know they're wrong." He said as she tried not to cry. "I was there tonight my love." She opened her eyes and looked at him. "I was outside. I heard you. I heard the crowd cheering. It was amazing. _You_ were amazing." He watched a smile grow on her face. He smiled down at her and kissed her nose making her giggle. "How about we go somewhere we aren't going to be disturbed?"

"Where?" She asked with a curious look.

"My home." He said as a small smile played across her lips.

"But, I have a meeting with Carlotta in the morning plus rehearsal, and-" Erik cut her off with a kiss.

"Maybe if you spend a morning with me they will realize how much they truly need you." She giggled a little, "Besides your teacher says you need the rest, when you answered the door you sounded positively horrid."

She grew a sly little smile and wrapped her arms around him. "I do believe my teacher has anything but rest on his mind."

"Can you blame me? You have no idea how long I have waited to hold you in this way." He whispered.

"Probably almost as long as I have been wanting you to hold me like this." She whispered back so close to kissing him.

"So does that mean you'll come?"

"What do you think?" She replied playfully then kissing him. Erik smiled through the kiss then moved away sitting on the edge of the bed grabbing his clothes. After he pulled his shirt on and zipped up his pants he turned to look at Christine. She sat there on the bed in her nightgown and slippers waiting for him. He smiled at her and grabbed his jacket putting it on her. "It's rather cold in the tunnels." He said with a little chuckle.

They could still hear some of the girls outside the door as Erik took her hand and led her to the secret door then into tunnels she had never seen before. As they travled down Christine saw a rat pass by her and jumped a little squezzing Erik's hand. He glanced at her and chuckled pulling her closer. "It's alright. We're almost there."

As Erik helped Christine into the boat he had no clue that someone was waiting for him on the other side. Gerard was sitting by the fire waiting for Erik to come back. He had no clue how long he had been waiting but it seemed like hours. Then he heard a laugh that was not Erik's. It was the laugh of a young girl. Gerard got up and looked around the corner only to see Erik helping Christine out of the boat. "You splashed me on purpose." She said making Erik laugh as they walked away from the boat.

"I told you that I didn't mean to." He said taking her in his arms.

"Well forgive me if I don't believe you." She said smiling at him happy to be away from the world and with Erik. With that thought she kissed him. That kiss led to another and another.

"Christine," Erik whispered as they pulled apart out of breath.

"Yes Erik."

"Can I ask you something? You don't have to give an answer now, but I feel I can't wait. I feel that this moment is too perfect and I won't ever find one like it again." Erik said very seriously.

Christine moved her hands up his chest and around his neck sending a small shiver doen his spine. "You can ask me anything my love."

Erik smiled and knew this was the right moment. "Will you marry me?"

Christine's eyes grew wide and she let out a small gasp. She was speechless. "Erik, I,"

"You don't have to answer now, but," Christine kissed him shutting him up.

"My answers yes." She whispered as he opened his eyes and smiled. She smiled as well "Tonight, it made me realize how much I need you. It made me realize how I never want to be away from you. I have yet to see your face, and the thing is, I don't care. I know I love you. I never wanted to marry for looks or money anyway." She said making Erik laugh. "I love you, and nothing can, or will ever change that."

Erik had no words. He just stood there and smiled. "You are just too amazing." He said touching her forehead with his.

"Say it." She whispered with a smile. "Don't make me beg."

"I love you my Christine." Erik said kissing her passionately.

Gerard stood there shocked at what he had heard and seen. Apart of him wanted to end it, in fear Erik would get hurt. But then again what if what Christine said was true? What if she was able to truly love Erik, mask, face, and all? It was a what if Gerard was willing to take. He decided to wait in his spot until they left the other room and then he would leave.

When Erik broke away Christine let out a squeal of surprise as Erik lifted herup bridal style into his arms. She laughed as he carried her to the bedroom, then he laid her on the bed. For a moment all he did was stand over her admiring her beauty. Then he walked over to the other side of the bed pulling out a drawer on the side table, he took something out then shut it. Christine went to her knees and crawled over to him. He reviled a simple gold ring. "It was a mothers. I know its nothing fancy, but it'll do for now."

Christine smiled and looked him in the eyes. "It's perfect. I told you I never wanted to marry for looks or money." Erik chuckled at her. "Will you make love to me Erik?"

He smiled down at her taking her hand and putting the ring on it. "Gladly." He said with a smile kissing her again. Erik removed his jacket from her shoulders as she tugged at his shirt. Erik laid her down on the bed removed his shirt then joined her on the bed. He put his lips back on hers and shivered a little as Christine's hands wandered his body. His hand went down her body then bunched up her night dress as he trailed back up her leg. Erik was slightly shocked when he found she never bothered to put her underwear back on. Christine gave a wicked little smile as he looked at her. "My wicked little temptress." He said kissing her again. Erik pulled the material over her head revealing her body to him. After that Christine helped him in removing his pants, and as his pants and underwear joined the rest of the clothes on the floor Erik lowered himself back down and kissed her.

As he postioned himself ready to enter she asked, "Will it hurt Erik?"

"It will, but not for long." He replied. "We don't have to do this. If you wish for us to wait I won't blame you."

Christine shook her head. "No I want this, really I do. I have fantasized and dreamt about this for so long now. I want it to be real this time. I want to wake up tomorrow morning right here in your arms knowing that I agreed to marry you, and that I am completely yours. Please," She begged putting her forehead to his and reaching between them taking his hardened manhood in her hand making him moan. She guided him to her wet heat "I don't want to wait any longer."

"Then I won't make you." He said kissing her then thrusting deep into her. Christine gasped and whimpered digging her nails into his back. Erik kissed down her neck and hated himself for hurting his Christine. He whispered sweet words of love and apology between kisses. As the pain dulled Erik began to move. Soon Christine began to move with him gasping and moaning at the feelings that rushed through her.

In no time at all the gentle pace Erik was going wasn't enough for Chrsitine and she was begging for him to go faster. Erik obeyed amd enjoyed the sounds of her pleasure, it was better than any music he had ever heard. Erik barried his face into her shoulder breathing heavy and moaning, then her hand went into his hair. Lost in a world of passion and pleasure Erik didn't feel the ties of his mask loosen as Christine's hand fisted in his hair. Soon with mboth crying out they climaxed, then laid there holding each other never wanting to leave the blissful world they were in right then. Catching his breath Erik felt his mask was loose and his stomach dropped not wanting Christine to see his face. Erik wasn't sure what to do at the moment frozen in fear that she would see him. Then she spoke. "I don't care Erik." She said, he knew she was talking about the mask. "I will love you no matter."

"You will think me a monster. I do not wish to frighten you." He said his voice breaking.

"You won't." She promised. "Please let me see you." She begged.

"Close your eyes." Erik requested, and she did. With one hand he slowly removed it placing it om the table. He kissed her once again fearing this could be the last time he was permitted to kiss her. "Say those sweet words one last time before you see."

"It won't be the last time Erik." Christine replied.

"Please." He begged.

"I love you Erik." She said finally then slowly opendd her eyes. Her face was unreadable.

She admitted it wasn't the greatest face in the world. Parts of his face was thin skin streched over bone, other parts were lumpy and swollen. But after a moment of thought she didn't care, because this was hers. Slowly a smile grew on her face and she brought her hand up to stroke his face. Erik leaned into her touch closing his eyes as she said, "I still love you. This doesn't change anything. I still want to marry you. I told you that nothing can or will change that. I love you. I am meant for you as you are me. Don't ever forget that."

Erik smiled down at her. "I won't ever forget that. I promise. So long as you always remeber how much I love you."

Chrsitine smiled coming closer to his lips. "Remind me again."

"Gladly." He replied.

* * *

**_So continue or no? _**


End file.
